Un lys en cage
by Aelly
Summary: UA : Lily Evans est misérable. Tête de turc de toute l'Ecole, personne n'oserait l'aider de peur de déplaire au célèbre James Potter et à sa clique. Mais la 6ème année à Poudlard va marquer un tournant dans la vie de Lily. Faut il qu'elle frôle la catastrophe pour éveiller les consciences ? Et cette nouvelle lueur dans les yeux de Potter ne lui dit rien qui vaille.
1. Chapter 1

Me voilà de retour pour un couple sur lequel je n'ai jamais écrit : Lily Evans et James Potter.

Un petit UA avec un James des plus machiavélique et une Lily toute en douceur et naïveté ... la victime parfaite pour notre patron des Maraudeurs.

Ce chapitre premier n'est qu'un prologue qui met en place une partie du décor, mais tout reste à voir. Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitre il y aura, ni ce qu'il va se passer exactement, je n'ai que quelques idées par-ci par-là, bref vous verrez bien : )

Enjoy, n'hésitez pas à commenter même si vous n'aimez pas, aidez moi à m'améliorer !

* * *

Tous les enfants ont connu ce sentiment. Cette sensation terrible et réjouissante, cette boule qui se forme dans la gorge et qui nous oblige à déglutir plus que de raison. On se sent grand, important … et en même temps si petit. L'entrée dans un nouveau monde. Les parents parlent des devoirs à faire, des contrôles, des examens de fin d'année … mais tout ce qu'on entend c'est : nouveaux amis, nouvelle vie.

C'était exactement ce que vivait la jeune Lily Evans, petite rouquine âgée de 11 petites années. Vêtue de son short long en jean, son préféré, et de son t shirt à fleur jaunes, la petite rouquine aux yeux d'un vert intense semblait prête à s'envoler si son père ne l'avait pas retenue par le col de son t shirt.

L'homme mûr, sa pipe à la main, gronda doucement sa plus jeune fille.

**« Hey doucement Lilian. Dis-nous au revoir correctement s'il te plaît, je n'ai pas élevé une moins-que-rien tout de même. »**

L'enfant eu la grâce de rougir et se leva sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser chastement son père sur la joue avant d'enlacer tendrement sa mère. Celle-ci passa une main tremblante dans les boucles auburn de sa petite dernière. Sentait-elle déjà le lien entre mère et fille se déchirer ? Madame Evans se faisait surtout du mouron pour l'éducation de sa petite fille, là-bas dans un château mixte au lieu d'une sage école de filles ! Certes mai 68 avait bien eu lieu mais les Evans restaient prudents sur le chemin de la mixité et puis … une mère sentait ces choses-là. Pour Mary Evans il était évident que sa cadette deviendrait une superbe plante et elle n'était pas sûre que sa fille soit un jour armée pour affronter des comportements masculins trop emportés.

Un peu plus loin dans le hall de la gare, Lily aperçu à sa grande surprise le petit Severus qu'elle avait l'habitude de voir dans le square du quartier. Issu d'un milieu défavorisé, Severus Snape semblait dépourvu de la moindre qualité. Maigre comme un clou tordu, les cheveux d'un noir d'encre aussi ternes qu'une nuit sans lune, ses yeux tout aussi sombres mangeaient son visage pâle d'enfant mal nourri. Son nez trop large semblait presque trop lourd pour le facies disgracieux. Tout ceci faisait de Severus Rogue un enfant moins qu'attirant mais Lily voyait au-delà de ça. Plusieurs choses l'attiraient chez le rejeton Rogue :

Tout d'abord il était visiblement lui aussi un futur sorcier, à en croire la baguette qui dépassait de son unique bagage posé sur un chariot trop grand et trop lourd pour ses bras. Et puis dans ce monde inconnu et terrifiant de la magie, Lily pensait entrer en force si elle avait déjà un ami.

Un ami … ce mot semblait comme étranger pour la rouquine. En primaire, elle passait son temps libre avec sa sœur ainée, Pétunia. La sorcière chassa vite la tristesse de son cœur en pensant qu'elle ne pourrait pas partager cette aventure avec sa grande sœur adorée. « Bha je lui raconterai tout aux vacances ! » pensa-t-elle avec allégresse.

Un large sourire aux lèvres et les yeux brillants, à la fois d'appréhension de d'excitation, Lilian Evans souhaita une bonne journée à ses parents qui la regardèrent, non sans douleur, se diriger maladroitement son chariot vers son futur camarade.

**« Severus ! Severus ! »** S'exclama la petite demoiselle en agitant une main, comme si elle n'était pas assez visible ainsi.

Le petit garçon malingre la regarda avec une surprise teintée d'ennui avant de grimacer un salut. **« Je suis Lilian, tu sais au square on … »**

**« Oui. Lily Evans, je sais »** répondit-il en redressant son chariot, évitant de croiser le regard de la fillette.

**« Oh tu … tu te souviens ! »** ne sachant que dire de plus, Lily s'approcha et murmura, comme s'il s'agissait d'un grand secret **« Tu vas à Poudlard aussi ?****»**

**« Hm, évidemment sinon je ne serai pas là ! Il va bientôt être 11h, il faut y aller. »** répondit-il brusquement.

**« Heu tu sais où est la voie … 9 ¾ ? »** questionna timidement la fillette.

Severus la jaugea du regard et avec une moue hautaine l'invita à le suivre. **« Bien sûr que je sais où c'est. C'est charmé pour pas que les moldus sachent comment y aller. »**

Devant l'air impressionné de sa camarade, Severus Rogue se rengorgea comme un paon et continua à lui étaler tout ce qu'il connaissait sur le château qui allait les accueillir durant 7 années.

C'est en fermant les yeux et la main agrippée fermement au gilet effiloché du garçon que Lily passa le fameux passage de la gare King's Cross. Arrivés sur le quai sorcier, les deux enfants ouvrirent de grands yeux surpris et bien vite ils se dirigèrent vers un compartiment. Après avoir donné leurs bagages au personnel de la gare, Lily suivit timidement son guide sorcier.

Tout d'un coup ce dernier s'arrêta et frappa son front trop haut du plat de sa main. **« Buse ! J'ai oublié mon sac avec mon uniforme avec ma valise. Je vais le chercher. »**

Faisant demi -tour il fit signe à Lily : **« Va chercher un wagon, je te rejoindrai. »**

De nouveau seule tandis que le train s'ébranlait, la née moldue aux cheveux si colorés se mit en quête d'un compartiment libre pour elle et ce nouvel ami si instruit des choses magiques.

Pensant avoir trouvé son bonheur, elle ouvrit une porte coulissante pour se retrouver nez à nez avec quatre jeunes garçons en tenue moldue.

Le plus petit était boulot, avait des cheveux d'un blond sale et des yeux larmoyants qui suivaient la nouvelle venue comme un chat joue avec une souris. Assis à ses côtés, un garçon blond comme les blés et aux yeux clairs était plongé dans un livre épais relié de cuir. « Un grimoire ! » pensa naïvement Lily.

Enfin les deux autres occupants se ressemblaient beaucoup, tous les deux ayant les cheveux sombres et les yeux marrons. Mais là s'arrêtait la comparaison. Ils étaient tous les deux uniques, l'espièglerie brillait avec une rare intensité dans leur aura. L'un, qui jouait avec une petite boule dorée ailée, haussa un sourcil face à la nouvelle venue.

**« heu … »** commença t-elle, sans savoir comment engager la conversation avec ces inconnus plus âgés. Des deuxièmes années sans doute, figura Lily.

**« QU'est-ce que tu veux Microbre ? »** bailla celui qui jouait avec cette mystérieuse balle magique.

**« … »** choquée par l'accent à la limite de l'insulte, la première année ne sut comment répondre à l'attaque et se contenta de fixer ce garçon avec ses grands yeux verts arrondis de surprise.

**« Ah James tu va lui faire sauter les yeux des orbites ! »** s'esclaffa son voisin en lançant une frappe amicale sur l'épaule du fameux James.

**« Sirius, sache que les premières années doivent être dressés dès le début de leur apprentissage »** répondit doctement James, un petit rire cruel lui échappant au passage.

**« Bon toujours est-il que le gnome là tu n'as rien à faire ici, la place est occupée, va jouer à la poupée ailleurs, vu ? »** gronda Sirius en fronçant les sourcils d'un air menaçant.

Reprenant de la vigueur face au sans gêne de ces garçons, Lily rajusta son t shirt et leva un regard hautain et glacial sur les deux malotrus. **« Je m'en fiche, j'ai pas besoin d'être avec vous j'ai un ami et même que c'est Severus et qu'il sait plus de choses que vous sur Poudlard ! »**

Elle tourna les talons de ses mary jane vernies et s'éloigna sans même claquer la porte. Les garçons haussèrent chacun un sourcil face à ce départ … surprenant. James ricana et se remit à jouer avec sa balle dorée.

**« Amis Maraudeurs, je crois que j'ai trouvé ma victime. Cette gamine va regretter d'avoir adressé la parole à James Potter. »**

_Oh comme il avait raison …_

* * *

Alors ? Que pensez vous de ce début sans prétention aucune ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Cinq ans plus tard**

Assise sur les marches de l'escalier, Lily Evans attendait que sa grande sœur daigne enfin sortir de sa chambre. Elle jeta un œil inquiet sur sa montre, 10h. A vrai dire Lily ne savait pas trop si elle appréhendait le fait d'être en retard ou justement d'arriver à l'heure pour le train menant à Poudlard. Son cauchemar personnel avait élu domicile au château et depuis 5 ans rien n'avait changé. James Potter l'avait déclarée ennemie des maraudeurs et son défouloir personnel. Depuis le premier jour au château la fillette rousse était devenue la cible de blagues cruelles qui ne faisaient rire que les auteurs et le fan club des maraudeurs. Le seul qui semblait n'y trouver rien d'amusant était Remus Lupin un garçon sérieux et un peu plus effacé que ses acolytes James Potter et Sirius Black. Le fait d'être répartie à Gryffondor n'avait pas arrangé les choses, au contraire. Chaque soir elle angoissait à l'idée de trouver un animal ou une matière collante et visqueuse au fond de son lit.

Et ce n'est pas auprès de ses camarades de chambrée qu'elle recevrait du soutien, ces dernières adulant Potter et sa bande, comme tout le reste de l'école. Oui, Poudlard était devenu une épreuve pour Lily qui avait supplié ses parents de demander un transfert dans une autre école. Son père avait rétorqué que ce n'était pas un petit sorcier écervelé qui allait faire la loi. Monsieur Evans ayant prévenu que si l'acharnement continuait il irai directement mettre les points sur les « i » avec ce garnement, Lily avait décidé de taire les sévices dont elle était victime, craignant ce qu'un sorcier comme Potter pourrait tenter contre un moldu. Sa seule lumière à Poudlard était son ami Severus, un Serpentard au physique particulier qui lui attirait l'inimitié de la plupart de ses camarades.

La 6ème année mordilla sa lèvre inférieure tandis qu'un tic agitait sa jambe droite. L'horloge avançait trop vite à son goût et Pétunia pas assez. Passant une main nerveuse dans sa chevelure, elle finit par crier à sa sœur aînée.

**« Pétunia bon sang dépêche-toi ! Je vais être en retard et si je loupe le train tu m'auras sur le dos jusqu'à … »**

Alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore fini sa phrase, une grande fille aux cheveux courts et bruns la dépassa, sac à main sur l'épaule et les clés de la voiture tintant dans sa main.

**« Allons y le monstre, je refuse d'être plus longtemps sous le même toit que ton engeance. » **siffla-t-elle d'un air mauvais.

La rousse étouffa dans l'œuf l'horrible sensation d'être rejetée et se contenta de tirer sa lourde valise jusqu'au coffre de la voiture, gracieusement prêté par monsieur Evans.

Le voyage se fit dans le silence le plus total, un silence pesant et qui donnait presque envie à Lily de courir jusqu'à Poudlard. Elle songea avec tristesse qu'elle aurait préféré que ce soit ses parents qui lui disent au revoir sur le quai de la gare, mais ces derniers étaient retenus en France pour une conférence concernant un sujet philosophique quelconque.

Le trajet de l'enfer prit fin, au grand soulagement des deux sœurs. Lily descendit de la voiture et, à peine avait-elle sorti sa valise que son aînée démarrait en trombe dans un nuage de fumée grise.

Lily toussa et c'est sans enthousiasme qu'elle prit le chemin de la voix 9 3/4, seule.

La sorcière s'arrêta un instant et prit soudainement conscience de ses cheveux flamboyants, laissés libres, qui tombaient jusqu'à ses reins. Il était hors de question de se montrer devant les Maraudeurs comme ça ! C'était leur tendre la perche pour une de leur blague de mauvais goût comme coller des friandises gélatineuses dedans ou encore leur changer de couleur ou bien les couper …. Elle se remémora, tout en attachant ses cheveux en une tresse épaisse et grossière, ce jour maudit de première année … le premier mauvais tour joué par Potter et son imbécile de meilleur ami, Sirius Black.

_Flash-Back : Septembre 1971_

_Sa vie de sorcière avait débuté depuis une semaine et depuis le premier jour ce garçon qu'elle avait rencontré furtivement dans le train lui jetait des regards indéchiffrables accompagnés d'un sourire mauvais. Lily ne s'était pas forcément beaucoup liée avec les filles de son année mais elle discutait avec animation à une petite fille boulote et timide qui s'appelait Alice. Celle-ci ne s'éclairait et s'animait qu'à la mention du mot Quidditch, sport qui terrorisait Lily au plus haut point. Elle ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde mais son grand point faible était la peur du vide. Même en montant les escaliers elle faisait son possible pour rester au milieu des marches, s'interdisant de regarder en bas, un escalier joueur lui avait d'ailleurs fourni une belle frayeur la veille. _

_Une fois son repas du soir terminé, Lily se leva suite à un signe échangé avec Severus, assis à quelques tables de là. Tout sourire, les yeux fixés sur son sombre compagnon, elle ne vit pas le mouvement de baguette dessiné discrètement par James Potter, ni le rire narquois de Sirius. _

_« Severus ! J'ai repensé à ton idée sur la potion d'appétit et je me suis dit que … »_

_« Lily ! » la stoppa soudainement Severus en fronçant les sourcils et tendant une main blafarde vers les mèches rousses de sa camarade. « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux ? »_

_« Heu rien pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle tout en regardant, avec effarement, la main du jeune garçon revenir avec une poignée de cheveux roux… ses cheveux. _

_Elle poussa un cri effrayé et passa ses propres doigts sur son crâne, revenant à chaque fois avec plus de cheveux. Pleurant et gémissant, c'est les yeux trempés de larmes à peine contenues qu'elle demanda à Severus ce qu'il se passait, sans qu'il soit capable de lui répondre. Le regard sombre comme l'ébène du garçon se porta sur la table que venait de quitter sa condisciple, pour y trouver James et Sirius en plein fou rire moqueur. _

_« Je crois que je sais » grogna le Serpentard en attrapant la main de la fillette qu'il mena alors à l'infirmerie. _

_Au final rien de bien dangereux n'était arrivé à Lily, madame Pomfreysh ayant réussi à limiter les dégâts mais la première année était passée d'un carré aux omoplates à une coupe garçonne qui dégageait un peu trop son front. _

_Fin du flash-back _

Une fois sûre que ses cheveux n'étaient plus un néon géant signifiant « Je suis Lily Evans, venez faire de ma vie un enfer sur Terre » elle prit une grande inspiration et marcha avec détermination vers le mur entre la voie 9 et la voie 10 de la gare King's Cross.

La foule de jeunes sorciers et sorcières, accompagnés de leurs proches, empêchait l'élève modèle de retrouver son sombre complice. Se levant sur la pointe des pieds, elle ne vit qu'une marée de robes, de hiboux en cage et autres objets magiques plus ou moins interdits.

Il est peut-être déjà monté, pensa-t-elle en confiant son bagage au personnel de gare. Emmenant avec elle uniquement son uniforme dans un sac en tissu ainsi que quelques muffins qu'elle avait préparé la veille au soir, elle partit à la recherche d'un compartiment accueillant.

Après avoir esquivé quelques 7 ème années tumultueuses et un barrage de premières années effrayées, elle retrouva Severus, assis sur une banquette et plongé dans un livre de potions, visiblement perdu dans les pages de son livre. Quoique pas si perdu que ça, vu que sa baguette était serrée dans son poing, prête à être utilisée contre un éventuel attaquant.

Vigilance constante face à Potter et sa clique, murmura Lily avant d'ouvrir doucement la porte. Au craquement du bois, Severus Rogue brandit son arme, l'œil vif. Il la rabaissa immédiatement en reconnaissant sa camarade de Gryffondor.

**« Lily, »** la salua-t-il avec un mince sourire qui, chez lui, était signe de grande effusion.

**« Bonjour Sev,** » lui sourit-elle avec affection.

Ils avaient, d'un commun accord tacite, décidé d'éviter les bla-bla habituels sur le déroulement des vacances, sachant pertinemment que l'un et l'autre n'avait pas passé de bons mois d'été. L'une ignorée par sa grande sœur et des parents peu présents bien que aimants, et le second à la merci d'un père alcoolique et d'une mère sombrée dans la dépression la plus noire.

Les deux jeunes gens se mirent à parler potions, comme à leur habitude. Perdue dans son argumentation sur le choix d'une bonne peau de serpent du cap en vue d'un polynectar, Lily ne se rendait pas compte du regard admiratif de son compère.

Bien que Lily n'ait jamais pu être considérée comme laide, elle n'avait jusqu'alors pas rempli les canons de beauté des garçons. Peut-être était-ce aussi dû à la jalousie presque maladive de Potter, personne ne touchait à son souffre-douleur, qu'il s'agisse d'un contact guidé par le romantisme adolescent ou par la violence. Jusqu'alors, pour Severus Lily n'était que cette gentille Gryffondor qui nourrissait la même haine que lui envers Les Maraudeurs et qui possédait une certaine qualité en matière de potion.

Mais là il avait sous les yeux l'ébauche d'une femme. Des yeux verts intenses ourlés de cils roux, une peau blanche éclairée par des petites tâches de rousseur, et ce début de formes qui gonflait sa chemisette d'été. Et puis elle avait ce sourire qu'elle ne réservait qu'à lui, se pourrait-il que …. Non elle n'était qu'une amie, sa meilleure amie certes, mais une simple amie. N'est-ce pas ?

Interrompant l'examen de l'évolution de l'adolescente, le jeune Serpentard senti une pointe d'inquiétude se planter en lui. Et si Potter finissait par remarquer combien Lily était jolie ? Tenterait-il quelque chose ? Severus avait en horreur l'arrogant rejeton Potter mais s'il devait lui accorder quelque chose c'était de ne pas s'imposer au sexe faible, du moins pour les choses de l'amour, il semblait être intègre. C'est déjà ça, se rassura le jeune homme.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit d'un seul coup, interrompant le flot de parole qui s'échappait de la bouche de la jeune fille. Severus grinça des dents et pensa amèrement : Quand on parle du loup …

Debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, James Charlus Potter enregistra rapidement la situation. Son ennemi juré et sa souffre-douleur préférée étaient réunis, seuls, dans le même endroit confiné. C'est qu'elle lui avait presque manquée pendant les vacances la Evans ! Bon d'accord il avait pensé à elle tous les jours, imaginant des coups plus tordus les uns que les autres pour lui pourrir la vie.

Les yeux brillants, James fit tourner sa propre baguette entre ses doigts, se délectant de l'air positivement effrayé de ses proies. Encore que, Evans était bien plus transparente que son ami aux cheveux gras.

**« Je vois que tu es de retour Evans, Rogue. Vous n'avez pas gardé le joli teint de juin dernier ? Pourtant j'ai cru lire que le vert serait le nouveau noir ! »** Singea-t-il en prenant une voix excessivement aigue.

Lily et Severus lui lancèrent un regard venimeux, les réminiscences du dernier sort dont ils avaient été victimes aidant à aiguiser une haine sans pareille. Le chef des Maraudeurs n'avait trouvé rien de mieux que d'ensorceler les bouteilles de gel douche des deux amis, transformant la pâle carnation en un vert pomme peu discret.

Le Serpentard se redressa sur sa banquette et grogna,** « C'est bon Potter toi et tes misérables amis vous nous avez ridiculisé, tu as frotté du sel sur les plaies, maintenant tu peux nous laisser, mission accomplie. »**

Pour Severus il était vital de faire déguerpir ce satané Gryffondor, protéger Lily de l'attention du Dom Juan qu'était Potter était une nécessité absolue. Il ne savait pas comment l'innocente Lily réagirais à des avances mal placées et il ne souhaitait pas le savoir : Lily était à lui ! Sa meilleure amie, sa petite rousse aux talents insoupçonnés en potions et en charmes !

Potter ne s'était pas rendu compte de l'attrait que pouvait avoir Evans sur les sorciers, et Sev ne s'en plaignait nullement.

Interrompu et surpris par le ton autoritaire de Rogue, James sourit d'un air malveillant.

**« Oh mais c'est que tu as mangé du lion Rogue. Moi qui pensais que tu n'avais rien entre les jambes ! Enfin tu n'as sans doute pas grand-chose … Oh on devrait t'appeler Severina ! »**

La baguette de Potter pointait un peu trop vers son entrejambe pour que Severus soit à l'aise. Une sueur froide coula dans son dos, ce petit connard arrogant serait bien capable de l'émasculer par caprice. Et comme si la situation n'était pas assez désespérée, une autre personne non désirée vint rejoindre Potter.

**« Oh Jamesie pourquoi tu hésites ? Tu sais je pense que Severina a besoin d'une nouvelle garde-robe, un pantalon n'est pas adéquate pour une délicate jeune fille. »**

Avant que Lily ait pu s'interposer comme elle en avait envie, bien que sachant que ça ne lui apporterait que des malheurs, une traînée d'étincelles multicolores sortirent de la baguette coupable. Aussitôt Severus sentit son pantalon rétrécir et dans un « pop » retentissant il se retrouva affublé d'une jupe aux couleurs de sa maison. Ses jambes maigres et parsemées de bleus, d'écorchures et sans parler de sa pilosité sombre…. Tout cela se retrouva exposé aux yeux des Maraudeurs qui éclatèrent de rire.

Amusé, Sirius vint se placer à côté de Lily qui n'osait pas faire un geste, de peur d'être la cible d'une moquerie plus cruelle que celle de son ami.

Sirius Black attrapa lestement la boîte en plastique dans laquelle se trouvait les 4 muffins si durement préparés.

**« Hey ! »** protesta-t-elle en essayant de rattraper son bien.** « Rends-moi ça Black ! »**

Amusé, il leva le bras au-dessus de sa propre tête et sourit avec malice. **« Si tu l'attrapes je te la rendrais peut être Evans. »**

Lily se mit à sauter pour tenter d'atteindre la boîte, mais sa petite taille et la haute stature du sorcier ne jouaient pas en sa faveur. Severus qui se battait avec sa baguette pour faire réapparaitre une tenue décente surprit le regard taquin et un peu gourmand que cet espèce de chien qu'était Black sur les formes, timides encore, rebondissantes de la jolie rousse.

Le garçon au nez crochu n'eut pas le temps d'agir, James ayant décidé que le jeu avait assez duré. Ce dernier attrapa la boîte et l'ouvrit, laissant un doux parfum sucré se répandre. Il attrapa un gâteau et le renifla avec dédain avant de croquer dedans.

Rageuse, Lily ne réfléchit pas et sauta sur le dos de Potter en lui criant de lui rendre ses gâteaux, que ce n'était pas pour lui.

Sirius regarda la scène avec intérêt, jamais il n'avait vu la Evans se rebiffer ! Elle devait y tenir à ses gâteaux !

James se secoua et finit par faire tomber lourdement la rouquine au sol, la faisant haleter de douleur lorsqu'elle percuta le bord de la banquette.

**« Tu les as fait pour qui ? Pour toi ?** » Demanda Sirius avec une sincère curiosité en récupérant un second muffin qu'il goutta du bout des dents, avant de le finir d'une bouchée.

**« C'était pour Sev … »** murmura Lily sans oser regarder aucun des garçons dans les yeux.

Pour James, une idée étrange chemina dans sa tête, il était hors de question que Severus Rogue goûte aux délices offerts par Evans.

**« Au moins y a une chose que tu sais faire dans ta vie Evans, la cuisine. Tu devrais demander aux elfes de maison de t'y faire une place ! »** Crana-t-il en sortant, la précieuse boîte toujours au creux du coude. Personne à part lui ne goûterait aux muffins de Lily Evans …. personne, et il ne savait pas pourquoi l'idée qu'elle les ait fait spécialement pour Severus le hantait.

Elle ne serait pas ….. ? Non, impossible ! Je l'aurai vu, se dit-il en rejoignant son véritable compartiment, ses doigts jouant avec le couvercle de la boîte.

Evans m'appartient ! Gronda sa petite voix intérieure tandis qu'il dégustait sa prise, sous le regard perdu de son meilleur ami Sirius.

* * *

Sachez que j'apprécie les commentaires, même négatifs tant qu'ils sont constructifs ! Alors n'hésitez pas : ) la suite arrivera un jour ou l'autre


	3. Chapter 3

Merci pour vos commentaires les personnes qui ont effectivement commenté : )

Voilà un tout petit troisième chapitre, la suite sera plus longue (normalement) et avec plus d'actions.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Le trajet dans le Poudlard Express se termina sans autre incident, James s'était simplement employé à faire disparaître la moindre miette des muffins made in Lily, sous le regard curieux de Sirius. Ce dernier avait essayé de subtiliser une des sucreries mais avait dû s'avouer vaincu face au regard meurtrier de son meilleur ami. Heureusement, la « dame au chariot » le sauva de son triste sort et c'est avec un sourire charmeur et éclatant qu'il remercia la pauvre femme, perdue face à tant de reconnaissance.

C'est en descendant du wagon que James finit par remarquer l'absence des deux autres membres de sa bande d'amis.

**« Sirius ? Tu sais où sont Peter et Remus ? » **

**« C'est bien t'es pas du tout à la ramasse mon vieux !** » ricana l'adolescent en secouant la tête d'un air navré.

**« Oh arrête de te foutre de moi ! Ils sont où ? » **

Sirius vérifia d'abord qu'ils étaient à l'abri d'éventuelles oreilles indiscrètes avant de répondre.

**« C'était la pleine lune hier, je te rappelle. Il ne doit pas être encore bien remis et il arrivera plus tard. Quant à Peter il nous avait prévenu avant les vacances qu'il ne prendrait pas le train, il était chez son oncle à Pré-au-Lard donc il vient directement. »**

**« Ah merde j'avais zappé pour Remus … J'espère qu'il ne s'est pas trop amoché. »** s'inquiéta le garçon tout en essuyant ses lunettes rondes contre sa robe de sorcier.

Sirius eut un petit pincement au cœur en pensant à son ami à fourrure, seul, enfermé dans une cage et en proie aux atroces douleurs dues à la transformation. Si seulement Remus avait accepté de passer l'été avec eux chez les Potter ! Mais non, le sage et responsable Remus refusait de mettre en danger la famille Potter. Tous les ans, au moment des congés, la même dispute avait lieu. James et Sirius tentant de persuader le loup garou d'accepter l'hospitalité des parents du premier. Le malheureux métamorphe n'avait jamais accepté, au grand regret de ses amis.

Tout en avançant sur le quai pour rejoindre les calèches, les deux Maraudeurs saluèrent gaiement leur « fan club », heureux de retrouver la normalité de leur célébrité. Quelques mètres plus loin, alors que la foule des étudiants semblaient boucher le passage, James fronça les sourcils et étouffa un grondement sourd. Là, à quelques mètres d'eux, cette raclure de chaudron qu'était Rogue tenait fermement la main de la très rousse Lily. Un rictus mauvais étira ses lèvres tandis qu'il fusillait le duo du regard.

**« Sirius mon frère … As-tu un sort mesquin sous la main ? Comment ferais-tu tomber quelqu'un sans avoir à lui faire un croche patte ? Je ne voudrais pas salir ma nouvelle robe vois-tu. »** Susurra Potter en sortant déjà discrètement sa baguette.

Le jeune Black éclata d'un rire joyeux, ressemblant à s'y méprendre à un aboiement. **« Quoi tu veux torturer Rogue deux fois dans la même journée ? Merlin je sais pas combien de miroirs il a brisé pour mériter une telle malchance. » **

**« Sans doute tous ceux dans lesquels il s'est regardé. »** ricana James, faisant sourire son camarade qui, répondit alors d'un air docte.

**« Emmêler ses lacets, faire rouler malencontreusement une pierre sous sa semelle, un peu d'eau savonneuse, une branche qui …. » **

**« J'ai trouvé ! »** interrompit son condisciple et frère d'adoption**. « Sirius mon brave Patmole, nous allons assister à une chute dans les règles de l'art. » **

Se préparant au spectacle, l'animagi regarda la baguette de son meilleur ami s'abaisser tandis qu'un fin filament de magie s'en échappait.

Plus loin donc, Severus tentait vaillamment de garder Lily près de lui, sachant que s'ils étaient séparés ils ne pourraient sûrement pas profiter d'une calèche ensemble. La pauvre rouquine était si menue et plutôt petite et le serpentard se doutait que s'il la lâchait elle risquerait de se faire écraser par un de ces lourdauds sans scrupule.

**« Viens Lily si on se décale sur la droite y aura moins de mon… » **

Mais Severus Rogue n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, sans qu'il sache vraiment le pourquoi du comment. Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de réfléchir, ses pieds s'emmêlèrent d'eux-mêmes, le faisant basculer, face vers l'avant. Son premier réflexe fut de tendre les bras en avant, dans l'espoir d'amortir sa chute et de ne pas finir la tête la première dans la boue. Mais il avait visiblement oublié qu'il tenait fermement la main de la jeune Evans. Celle-ci, dans un cri aigue, tomba sur le bras de son ami. C'est avec un gémissement douloureux qu'elle porta ses deux mains à son côté droit.

**« Oh Merlin ! Lily tout va bien ?! »** S'inquiéta Severus, sans prendre garde à la boue qui maculait sa robe de sorcier.

Le souffle coupé, la sorcière ne répondit pas, les yeux humides. Finalement un sifflement s'échappa de sa gorge : **« Tu as les coudes trop pointus Sev ! » **se plaignit-elle en appuyant sous sa poitrine.

« Je t'ai fait mal ? Je suis désolé je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ! »

Avant qu'elle puisse répondre, les deux Maraudeurs passèrent à leur hauteur et c'est James qui, sur un ton mielleux répondit à cette question : **« Tu devrais faire attention où tu mets les pieds Servilus ! » **

Et c'est en fanfaronnant qu'ils s'éloignèrent. Potter se retourna tout de même pour vérifier l'état de la jeune fille, et c'est avec satisfaction qu'il la vit se relever avec une grimace.

Il ne faut pas qu'elle soit trop abimée, se dit-il, sinon comment pourrais-je jouer avec elle.

Une fois assis dans la Grande Salle, le leader des Maraudeurs se renfrogna en voyant sa Némésis entrer en tenant toujours le bras à ce bâtard graisseux qu'était Rogue. Il fusillait toujours du regard la pauvre Lily qui s'était assise, seule comme à son habitude, au bout de la table de sa maison. Bien que Rogue soit retourné vers ses camarades de Serpentard, James ne se sentait pas en paix, il ne savait pas s'il était plus en colère contre Lily pour s'être liée avec un Serpent ou contre Rogue pour s'être emparé de l'amitié de la rousse. C'est l'exclamation de son voisin de table qui le sorti des méandres de son esprit tortueux.

**« Oh mais c'est pas possible ils sont de plus en plus petits chaque année ou quoi ? »** s'écria Sirius en dévisageant les jeunes élèves visiblement impressionnés par Poudlard, et par tous les regards braqués sur eux.

James sourit et pointa du doigt la foule de pré adolescents qui rentraient dans la Grande Salle.

**« Ouais enfin quelque chose me dit que les deux à l'arrière ne sont pas des premières années, ou alors ils ont vachement redoublé. » **

Dans un grand geste théâtrale, Sirius se mit debout sur son banc et agita le bras comme s'il faisait signe à un bateau imaginaire.

**« Remus ! Peter ! Par ici ! » **

James pouffa et tira sur la manche de son presque frère pour le faire descendre de son perchoir.

**« Idiot va ! Ils nous ont déjà repérés. » **

Remus s'approcha et s'assit avec précaution sur le banc en face de ses meilleurs amis_. Il se déplace comme une vieille dame_, s'inquiéta James en se retenant de poser toutes les questions qui lui passaient par la tête.

**« Salut les gars, bonnes vacances ? »** demanda Peter en s'installant également auprès de Remus.

**« On fait mieux. »** Fut la réponse laconique de Sirius, et chacun su qu'il n'y avait rien à rajouter … il avait visiblement passé une partie de son été dans la demeure familiale et tout le monde savait combien Sirius voulait s'éloigner de l'illustre famille Black.

**« Et toi Remus ? C'était pas trop … sportif ? »** S'enquit rapidement Sirius, espérant détourner la conversation et sincèrement inquiet pour son ami.

**« Et bien … on s'habitue rapidement au confort des soirées avec vous je dirai. »** Les trois autres jeunes hommes ne pouvaient pas imaginer la douleur de leur ami mais ils se promirent de redoubler d'efforts le mois suivant pour empêcher Remus de se blesser. **« Votre trajet n'a pas été trop mouvementé j'espère, James, Sirius ?! »**

**« Oh la routine tu sais … emmerder Rogue et Evans, terroriser deux ou trois nouveaux, faire une razzia sur les friandises … rien de bien palpitant. » **déclara calmement James en jetant un coup d'œil en coin vers Lily qui applaudissait poliment un première année réparti à Serdaigle.

Le loup garou grogna en se pinçant l'arête du nez. **« Oh merde James t'en as pas marre ? C'est le même cirque tous les ans ! A 17 ans on pourrait penser que tu es assez mâture pour laisser cette pauvre Evans tranquille. »**

**« C'est vrai qu'on pourrait »** répondit crânement Potter en tirant la langue à son ami lycan.

**« Rha tu es irrattrapable ! » **

**« Merci »**

**« C'était loin d'être un compliment, James ! On dirait un gamin de primaire qui tire les couettes de la fille qu'il aime pour attirer son attention. » **S'énerva Remus.

Avant que la discussion ne monte en épingle, Peter eu la bonne idée de souhaiter un bon appétit à sa tablée, redirigeant l'attention vers la nourriture qui venait d'apparaître sous leurs yeux. Sirius soupira de soulagement en voyant le début de colère froide, qui emplissait les yeux de son presque frère, se dissiper.

**Vive la magie !** s'écria un garçonnet aux joues rebondies à quelques places des maraudeurs.

Et c'est avec bonne humeur que tout le monde, ou presque, plongea sa fourchette dans la viande tendre et juteuse. Seule Lily semblait ailleurs, sa petite cuillère tournant sans grande conviction dans une crème dessert. Elle soupira et frotta discrètement le point douloureux où avait atterrit le coude de Severus.

Une fois le souper terminé et les tables débarrassées des restes, le directeur se leva, instaurant immédiatement un silence de cathédrale.

**« Avant de vous laisser rejoindre vos dortoirs et laisser Morphée vous bercer, j'ai quelques points du règlement intérieur à vous remettre en mémoire. Tout d'abord la Forêt Interdite est, comme son nom l'indique, interdite. Que vous soyez majeurs ou pas n'entre pas en ligne de compte, je rappelle qu'elle est interdite pour TOUS les élèves sans exceptions »** Dumbledore appuya sa déclaration par un coup d'œil entendu vers les Maraudeurs qui répondirent par un sourire angélique.

**« Ensuite sachez que le sentier du Lac Noir est momentanément interdit également, une colonie de Végétalis s'étant installés dans le coin. Pour ne risquer aucune mort inutile, le sentier est tout simplement clos. » **

Beaucoup d'élèves échangèrent des regards d'incompréhension, le mot « Végétalis » ne leur disant rien. Certaines sorcières en revanche se mirent à frissonner et parurent ravie d'apprendre qu'aucune balade près du lac ne serait possible.

Les Maraudeurs en revanche se regardèrent sans comprendre mais Dumbledore ayant enchaîné sur un autre point du règlement, quelque chose à propos du couvre-feu, le Végétalis passa à l'arrière-plan.

**« Sur ce, mesdemoiselles et messieurs, je vous souhaite la bonne nuit et vous laisse rejoindre vos dortoirs. »**

Les bancs raclèrent le sol en pierre et des centaines de pieds trottinèrent vers la sortie. Lily, assise encore sur le banc, préféra attendre que la voie se libère un peu avant de tenter une sortie. Manque de chance, lorsqu'enfin elle s'engouffra par la grande porte, elle eut un mouvement de recul en se rendant compte de qui était devant elle. _Décidément je n'ai pas de chance_, se plaignit-elle intérieurement.

Heureusement les Maraudeurs ne semblaient pas s'être rendus compte de sa discrète présence derrière eux.

**« C'est bizarre qu'ils aient interdit l'accès au Lac nan ? »** interrogea Sirius à la cantonnade, attendant une réponse de son brave ami Sirius.

**« Oui, je sais pas pour vous mais personnellement j'ai aucune idée de ce qu'est un Vegetalis. »** grogna Remus, frustré de ne pas savoir.

Les trois autres garçons secouèrent la tête en signe de négation, eux non plus ne savaient pas. Lily ne pouvait résister à l'idée d'apprendre quelque chose aux grotesques Maraudeurs, eux qui se croyaient plus drôles et plus malins que tout le monde.

**« Un Vegetalis c'est une créature magique des plus viles. »** répondit-elle avec aplomb, faisant sursauter Peter tandis que les trois autres ne firent que tourner la tête.

**« Eclaire nous de tes lumières ma belle Evans ! »** s'écria Sirius en passant son bras autour des épaules de la demoiselle, s'attirant un froncement de sourcil mécontent de la part de James et un frisson effrayé de Lily.

Celle-ci se dégagea de l'étreinte et répondit, rougissante.

**« Et bien c'est un végétal humanoïde qui est connu pour produire un nectar donnant jeunesse et longévité à quiconque le boit. »**

**« Bha alors c'est plutôt une bonne chose nan ? »** demanda le plus petit des quatre Maraudeurs.

**« Pas vraiment non … Pour produire ce nectar la plante doit consommer un régime alimentaire un peu particulier. C'est une plante carnivore qui dévore les jeunes filles innocentes qui osent s'aventurer près d'un plant. Le Vegetalis produit un suc qui fait tout bonnement fondre la peau et les organes de ses proies. »**

Les septièmes années frissonnèrent de dégoût et finalement Remus conclu : **« On comprend mieux pourquoi ils ont fermé le lac alors. »**

**« Comme tu dis Lupin. » **Lily ne demanda pas son reste et profita de la surprise des garçons pour s'éclipser avant que l'un d'eux ne décide de la malmener un peu avant d'aller se coucher.

Plus tard, une fois dans son dortoir, Lily inspira un bon coup et tira toutes les couvertures de son lit pour en vérifier le contenu. Soulagée de ne rien y trouver de suspect, la jeune fille sourit et s'autorisa à se mettre en pyjama avant de se glisser sous la couette. Presque instantanément elle rouvrit les yeux et se gratta le mollet. Mais plus elle grattait et plus sa peau semblait être en feu. Avec un cri irrité elle rejeta la couette pour gratter de ses ongles sa peau meurtrie. Rien ne semblait pouvoir l'aider.

Presque pleurant de désespoir, Lily reçut tout à coup un oreiller contre la tête.

**« Merde Evans ! Certaines veulent dormir ici ! »** s'énerva une de ses colocataires.

Maudit Potter, ragea Lily en attrapant un oreiller pour descendre dans la salle commune. Le feu était presque consumé mais la sorcière jeta un sort qui ranima les flammes et elle s'installa sur un fauteuil, grattant avec acharnement ses jambes, déjà en piteux état.

Les larmes perlèrent, elle se faisait mal à force de gratter et elle savait pertinemment que si elle utilisait de la magie, le résultat serait catastrophique.

**Bienvenue à Poudlard,** se lamenta-t-elle en sentant ses jambes trembler sous le besoin de racler la peau avec ses ongles.

* * *

Note : le Vegetalis est une pure invention de ma part


	4. Chapter 4

Merci aux lecteurs qui ont laissé des commentaires, vous éclairez ma journée :D

Voilà le 4ème chapitre, bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

Chapitre 4

S'il existait une exception aux règles qui régissaient la vie de l'adolescent moyen, c'était bien Remus qui la vivait. Il était connu et reconnu que les garçons, durant cette difficile période de l'adolescence, dormaient comme des loirs jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner, au moins. Mais Remus était différent, chaque matin son autre moitié, sauvage comme elle l'était, le réveillait aux aurores. Son estomac animal criait famine et c'est avec un soupir las que le jeune loup garou se leva.

Il jeta un œil vers les lits de ses camarades et, bien que les rideaux soient tirés, il pouvait d'ors et déjà dire que les trois garçons dormaient profondément. Profitant de l'intimité, il rejoignit la salle de bain pour profiter calmement de l'eau chaude. Un grognement sourd lui échappa en sentant l'eau frapper ses blessures récentes, il avait vraiment horreur des vacances … loin de ses amis à quatre pattes il avait toujours tendance à s'arracher des lambeaux de peau, et la douleur le lendemain n'aidait pas à profiter des congés.

Vêtu de son uniforme, la cravate serrée, le plus sérieux des Maraudeurs descendit dans la salle commune s'attendant à n'y voir personne. Quelle ne fut sa surprise en y surprenant une forme prostrée dans un fauteuil, restant péniblement éveillée.

Curieux, Remus s'approcha et c'est à la faible lueur du feu qu'il reconnut la jeune 6ème année que son meilleur ami aimait « embêter gentiment » comme le disait ce dernier. Pour le loup garou ça s'apparentait plus à du harcèlement mais il n'avait aucune influence sur ce sacré James Potter.

**« Evans ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à cette heure ?** »

**« Lu … Lupin ? »** le ton de sa voix était tellement éteint et en même temps frénétique, il était difficile de ne pas frémir.

**« Evans qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? Tout va bien ? »** Question idiote, se morigéna Remus, vu les cernes sous ses yeux et les tremblements compulsifs qui agitaient ses mains et ses jambes, elle était tout sauf bien.

**« Je … ne pouvais pas dormir … ça grattait trop et plus je gratte et plus ça fait mal … j'en peux plus Lupin ! Je t'en supplie arrête ça ! »** Elle avait presque crié les derniers mots, visiblement au bout du rouleau.

Avant que Remus ait pu demander ce qui la grattait et pourquoi elle n'avait pas utilisé la magie elle-même, Lily remonta le plaid qu'elle avait sur les jambes, dévoilant ses mollets en feu à l'adolescent. Ce dernier retint une exclamation horrifiée, la peau habituellement pâle de la jeune fille était rouge, marbrée, comme si quelqu'un l'avait lacérée à coup de griffes. Par endroit elle s'était tant grattée qu'elle s'était écorchée et du sang avait séché sur quelques plaies. Des tremblements nerveux indiquaient que ses membres étaient encore habités par l'atroce sensation. Horrifié, Remus comprit qui était le responsable de cette mauvaise plaisanterie …

**« James … »** gronda-t-il en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

**« Lupin s'il te plait fait quelque chose ! Je ne peux pas, ma magie empire la situation et c'est insoutenable ! »**

Le loup garou sortit sa baguette de sa poche et s'avança vers elle. Mais soudain il s'arrêta net : et si James apprenait qu'il avait aidé sa Némésis ? Il abaissa finalement sa baguette et gémit :

**« Je suis désolé Evans, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point mais … je ne peux pas… je suis désolé ! Vraiment ! »**

Et c'est sans avoir le courage de rencontrer le regard blessé de la petite rousse que Remus passa le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

On pourrait penser que Remus était un garçon cruel et malicieux, mais c'était bien le contraire. Les regrets commençaient déjà à le dévorer de l'intérieur. Et intérieurement son dilemme se poursuivait, tandis qu'il rejoignait la grande salle.

_Tu es un loup garou Remus, c'est un miracle que tu te sois trouvé trois merveilleux amis comme James, Sirius et Peter ! Ils prennent soin de toi, ils s'inquiètent pour toi, ils t'apprécient malgré le fait que tu sois un monstre et tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est être tenté d'aider l'ennemie jurée de James. S'il l'apprenait … tu serais renié par tous, plus d'amis …. La solitude à nouveau. Plus jamais ! Je ne veux plus être seul ! _

Dans son fauteuil, Lily étouffa son sentiment de trahison. Après tout elle aurait dû savoir qu'un Maraudeur ne pouvait pas l'aider, elle jeta un regard à l'horloge magique et vit que l'infirmerie ouvrait dans seulement 5 minutes.** « Le temps d'y arriver et ce sera ouvert … espérons qu'elle pourra m'aider »** souffla-t-elle en se levant, les jambes tremblantes.

Dans la Grande Salle, Remus tournait lamentablement sa cuillère dans son bol de thé, et malgré ses sens hyper-développés il fut surpris de voir James et Sirius s'installer en face de lui.

**« Peter n'est pas là ? »**

**« Il dort comme un bien heureux, ses ronflements réveilleraient toute la tour … »**

**« T'es là depuis longtemps Rem' ? »** demanda James en attrapant une viennoiserie dans un panier.

**« Heu non je viens d'arriver. »**

**« Pourtant je t'ai entendu descendre bien avant nous … qu'est-ce que tu as fait entre temps ? »** continua James en se penchant vers son ami lycanthrope.

_J'ai voulu aidé Evans, tu sais la fille que tu tortures mentalement et maintenant physiquement, mais je me suis rappelé à temps que si je le faisais tu allais me détester et que je n'aurais plus jamais la chance de passer du temps avec mes meilleurs amis. _Pensa Remus avec une bonne dose de dégoût de lui-même.

**« Rien. »** répondit-il précipitamment, s'efforçant de ne croiser le regard de personne.

Sirius ouvrit de grands yeux ronds et posa, avec une certaine théâtralité, une main sur son cœur. **« Oh mon Remus était avec une fille ! Mon bébé a tellement grandit ! Je suis tellement fier ! Et je suis tellement … »**

**« Tellement crétin surtout. »** asséna Remus en bougonnant. **« Je n'étais pas avec une fille je … »** mais l'adolescent se mit à rougir honteusement en pensant que techniquement il avait été en présence d'une fille. Evans était à tout point de vue une fille et donc techniquement …

Visiblement la rougeur coupable de ses joues alerta ses deux bouffons d'amis qui poussèrent des cris faussement plein d'émotions. Tandis que les deux Maraudeurs jouaient les mères fières de leur progéniture, Remus avala sans conviction sa gorgée de thé en jetant de temps à autre un regard vers la porte d'entrée de la Grande Salle.

**« Evans … »** souffla-t-il en voyant la rouquine se diriger vers sa table, et une pointe de culpabilité lui étreignit les entrailles quand il vit les bandages dépasser de ses longues chaussettes.

Malheureusement il n'était pas le seul à avoir remarqué la jeune fille. James se leva aussitôt et c'est sous le regard blasé de Sirius et celui inquiet de Remus qu'il rejoignit la jeune fille.

**« Salut Evans, tu as l'air d'avoir passé une très mauvaise nuit dis donc ! L'envie te _démange _d'aller te recoucher n'est-ce pas ? »** Siffla-t-il avec malice.

Un regard noir de Lily le fit rire et il se pencha au-dessus de son épaule pour atteindre son verre de jus de citrouille, qu'il lui déroba en toute impunité. James se fit la réflexion tout de même que l'odeur qui s'échappait de la chevelure rousse était plutôt agréable. Il secoua la tête comme pour chasser cette idée saugrenue et rejoignit ses amis après avoir laissé tomber le verre vide dans le bol de sa condisciple.

**« Bonne journée Evans ! »** scanda-t-il en retournant s'asseoir. La journée de James Potter pouvait enfin commencer !

Le seul lieu de calme que Lily connaissait était la bibliothèque, il était fort peu probable que les Maraudeurs se décident à occuper les lieux et elle pouvait donc s'y étaler, s'y détendre sans risquer une expérience malheureuse.

Assise à sa table habituelle, un énorme recueil de potions sous les yeux, elle salua distraitement l'arrivée de Severus par un sourire sincère. Entre eux pas besoin de mots après tout.

Le Serpentard observa sa meilleure amie, inquiet de voir sa peau si pâle et les cernes, sous ses beaux yeux émeraudes, si prononcées.

**« Tout va bien Lily ? »** demanda-t-il en posant sa main calleuse et chaude sur celle, menue et fraîche, de la Gryffondor.

**« Je … Oui, j'ai juste mal dormi c'est tout. Ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien. »** le rassura-t-elle en lui adressant un sourire timide.

**« Tu me le dirais si quelque chose n'allait pas, n'est-ce pas ? »**

**« Bien sûr Sev. Maintenant écoute plutôt ça, si tu mélanges de la poudre d'ortie à du venin d'acromentula ça donne des propriétés …. »**

Severus Rogue n'écoutait que d'une oreille, ne répondant qu'un « hum » faussement inspiré, il était plus occupé à détailler sa camarade. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas se rendre compte avant à quel point elle était jolie ? La beauté timide et innocente de son amie le frappait tout à coup et il sentit son estomac se nouer, la paume de ses mains devenir moite et son cœur s'affoler. Le rouge lui monta aux joues et c'est estomaqué qu'il vit sa partenaire de potion se rapprocher.

**« Severus tu te sens bien ? Tu es rouge … tu n'as pas de fièvre au moins ? »** Par pur instinct moldu, Lily vint coller son front contre celui de Severus, le surprenant tant et si bien qu'il ne put que rougir davantage et cligner des yeux d'un air ahuri. Son cœur semblait s'être emballé.

Lily, inconsciente de l'état de panique de son ami, se rassit sur son siège en fronçant les sourcils.** « Tu n'as pas l'air d'être fiévreux mais tu devrais aller voir madame Pomfreysh quand même.»**

**« Je ne pense pas que ce soit utile Lily, ne t'inquiète pas. »** grogna-t-il en s'efforçant de rester calme. Prenant une inspiration il emprisonna la main de la rousse dans la sienne et demanda d'une voix devenue rauque.

**« Lil's, tu m'accompagnerais à la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard ? »**

Surprise, la sorcière se contenta de froncer les sourcils en regardant son camarade.

**« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça soudainement ? On y va toujours tous les deux d'habitude. »**

Maudissant la naïveté charmante de la jeune fille, il répondit en haussant les épaules, essayant d'avoir l'air naturel.

**« Je pensais que peut-être tu avais changé d'avis et que tu voulais y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre … pour un rendez-vous par exemple. »**

Lily grogna de dégoût,** « Bien sûr, moi Lily Evans à un rendez-vous à Pré-au-Lard, le jour où ça arrivera les poules auront des dents. »**

Severus se demanda alors s'il existait un sort pour faire pousser une dentition à un volatile … et si ça n'existait pas il se ferait un plaisir d'en créer un, juste pour voir Lily à son bras à la prochaine sortie.

_Par Merlin, je suis un grand romantique en fait …_ pensa-t-il en planifiant par avance la fameuse sortie.

Quelque part dans les rayons, un regard sombre fusillait le brillant duo. L'ombre se détourna, il avait des choses à régler … et vite.

* * *

Dans vos commentaires si vous avez des idées de choses que vous ne voulez pas voir ou que au contraire vous voulez voir arriver dans cette fiction, j'accepte toutes les suggestions : )


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à tous,

merci pour vos gentils commentaires : ) Je suis heureuse de voir que les sentiments de James passent bien, maintenant voici le chapitre pivot de cette histoire ! Attention les yeux ;)

J'espère que vous aller aimer ce chapitre et que vous m'en direz des nouvelles !

Bonne lecture

* * *

Depuis sa première année, Lily se demandait ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire dans une autre vie pour mériter un tel traitement. Dire qu'elle avait mal commencé sa scolarité serait un euphémisme, se mettre à dos le garçon le plus influent de l'école n'était pas forcément une bonne idée, mais qui aurait pu prévoir que ce gamin mal coiffé et impoli serait la vedette de Poudlard ? Certainement pas elle.

Elle pouvait l'avouer, intérieurement, il n'était pas forcément désagréable à regarder. Cependant le fait qu'il ouvre la bouche pour lui siffler des remarques humiliantes le rendait nettement moins séduisant. Et puis, en fille pragmatique qu'elle était, Lily favorisait l'intelligence à un physique bien fait. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle avait continué, malgré les différences de maison, à entretenir son amitié avec Severus. Il n'était pas joli garçon mais il avait une capacité de raisonnement et des talents en matière de potion qui dépassaient l'entendement. Ils formaient une bonne équipe.

Debout dans le rayon des livres de sortilèges, Lily feuilletait sans vraiment le voir le volume poussiéreux qu'elle avait sorti. Elle ne sursauta même pas quand une main hésitante se posa sur son épaule, elle avait reconnu l'odeur de sauge qui accompagnait Severus comme son ombre.

**« Lily ? Tout va bien ? »**

**« hmm… Je suis juste un peu perdue dans mes pensées, ne t'inquiète pas. » **le rassura-t-elle avec un sourire doux.

**« Tu me le dirais si quelque chose … »** insista-t-il pourtant, sentant son cœur rater un battement lorsqu'une idée se ficha dans sa tête : et si c'était lui qui la troublait autant ? Peut-être avait-il enfin une chance de conquérir sa meilleure amie ? Etait-ce d'ailleurs une bonne idée ?

Ces derniers temps il la trouvait agitée, nerveuse et peut-être même un peu déprimée. Que se passait-il donc ? Alors même qu'il se posait la question, Severus se traita mentalement d'imbécile. Il savait qui était la cause de cet état de nerf : Potter l'imbécile cruel. Il devait absolument faire quelque chose ! Mais quoi ? Comme si demander gentiment aux Maraudeurs allait changer quelque chose ! Mais après … ce n'était pas forcément une mauvaise idée !

Prenant son courage à deux mains, l'adolescent aux cheveux longs posa une bise sur le sommet du crâne de sa condisciple.

**« Désolé Lily je dois te laisser j'ai … des gens de ma maison m'ont proposé d'écouter le match de Quidditch France / Irlande ce soir et je … » **balbutia-t-il en espérant qu'elle ne se rendrait pas compte de son mensonge éhonté.

**« Oh ! C'est génial Sev ! Va y, on se revoit demain de toute façon. »** sourit elle, clairement heureuse pour son ami. **« Encourage la France pour moi. »** le taquina-t-elle, sachant clairement qu'il était un éternel fan de l'Irlande.

**« C'est ça ! Dans tes rêves Lily ! »** Ricana-t-il en s'éloignant, son sac sur l'épaule.

Une fois sorti de la bibliothèque, il se répéta son leitmotiv « Trouver Potter. »

Ce soir-là, la chance était avec Severus Rogue visiblement. En effet, il n'eut pas longtemps à chercher avant de trouver son mortel ennemi, marchant seul, pour une fois, dans un couloir. Jouant avec son Vif d'Or, James ne fit pas attention au sixième année de serpentard qui s'approchait.

**« Potter ! Faut qu'on parle ! »** l'interpella Severus, une grimace de dégoût déformant ses traits.

**« Ah tient ! Servillus, comment vas-tu ? Non ne répond pas je m'en contrefous, mais dis-moi où est donc cette chère Evans ? »** Demanda James en jetant un regard curieux à son vis-à-vis, il était rare de le voir sans la rouquine.

**« C'est justement d'elle dont je veux te parler. Je veux que …. Je veux que tu arrêtes toutes tes blagues puériles et cruelles envers elle. Fous lui la paix, Potter. »** Gronda Severus en serrant les poings, espérant qu'il n'allait pas se prendre un mauvais sort en réponse.

James rangea sa balle ailée et applaudit faussement. **« Et bien ! Monsieur Rogue s'est fait pousser une paire …. Tu défends ta petite copine c'est ça ? Tu as trop peur que je te la vole, Severina ? »** Singea-il avec un sourire cruel.

**« Lily n'est PAS ma petite amie, et elle ne sera assurément jamais la tienne. Ou alors prends des cours de drague Potter ! Non je veux que tu lui foutes la paix, arrête de la torturer bordel ! »** S'énerva le serpentard, resserrant ses doigts autour de sa baguette, prêt à se défendre contre le septième année.

De son côté, James ne savait que faire. Après tout embêter Lily Evans était son passe-temps favoris, même devant le Quidditch ! Et pour un sorcier de 17 ans c'était un exploit ! Mais soudain une idée émergea parmi ses pensées frémissantes. Et si c'était la parfaite occasion pour éloigner le bâtard graisseux de la jolie rousse ? Divisés ils sont plus faibles après tout … Un sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres tandis qu'il passait une main sûre dans ses mèches noires.

**« Oh mon pauvre Rogue … tu n'as toujours pas compris hein ? Au bout de ta 6****ème**** année tu n'as toujours pas compris pourquoi je m'acharnais sur la petite Poil de Carotte ? » **

**« Ne l'appelle pas comme ça. »** grinça l'adolescent, prêt à découdre avec le bourreau de sa meilleure amie.

**« Vu que tu es particulièrement lent… en même temps tu es un serpentard, fallait pas trop espérer non plus. Je vais être magnanime et t'expliquer. Les Gryffondors et les Serpentards se détestent. Par conséquent il est inconcevable qu'une membre de ma maison soit amie avec quelqu'un comme …toi. Rétive comme elle est, Evans n'aurait jamais écouté un traitre mot sorti de ma bouche. Il fallait bien trouver un autre moyen de faire parvenir le message mais visiblement ça ne marche pas non plus … »** Persiffla James en sentant son estomac faire un nœud, était-ce de la culpabilité ? Non, il était hors de question qu'il ressente ce genre de sentiment !

Le visage de Severus perdit toutes ses couleurs et, ses yeux arrondis par l'horreur il s'adressa d'une voix qui avait perdu toute fermeté.

**« Tu veux dire, Potter, que c'est à cause de moi que … »**

**« Que Evans vit un enfer quotidien ? Oui, tu as fini par comprendre. Si tu romps les ponts avec elle, je ne l'embêterai plus et elle pourra enfin vivre une scolarité normale, se faire des amis dans sa maison et … bref être heureuse. Tu devrais être content, le bonheur de ta copine dépend tout de même de toi. » **

**« Mais je … je … On se connaît depuis si longtemps … »** ragea Severus.

**« Oh pas la peine de faire des nœuds à tes cheveux gras, Rogue. Le choix est simple, ou tu restes ami avec elle et les coups continueront de pleuvoir ou tu retournes jouer avec les autres serpents et elle ne souffrira plus. Le choix est simple non ? »** raisonna James, de moins en moins sûr de son idée.

**« Comment je vais bien pouvoir faire ça ? » **abdiqua le serpentard.

**« Tu trouveras, t'es un gosse malin Rogue. Je te demande pas de tuer son chat non plus, juste trouve un sujet de dispute et essaie de rendre ça crédible. Tu as une semaine pour t'éloigner d'elle, Rogue. Je te conseille de faire vite, c'est comme un pansement qu'on arrache. SI on fait vite ça fait mal sur le coup mais on est tranquille, plus tu attends plus ça fera souffrir les gens Toi comme elle d'ailleurs. Réfléchis bien ! » **

James s'éloigna, l'estomac tordu par le doute. J'ai dû manger un truc qui passe pas … tenta-t-il de se rassurer, sans pouvoir s'ôter l'idée de la tête qu'il venait de faire une énorme bêtise.

De retour dans son dortoir, Severus se plongea dans ses pensées, partagés entre la tristesse de devoir dire adieu à sa meilleure amie et la perspective d'être la cause de sa souffrance journalière. Car si lui pouvait échapper à Potter momentanément en rejoignant sa maison, ce n'était pas le cas de Lily.

Assis dans un fauteuil de la salle commune, il attrapa distraitement la Gazette du Sorcier et parcourut sans le voir un article sur le nouveau directeur de Sainte Mangouste.

**« Encore un Sang de Bourbe a un poste réservé aux sorciers ! »** grinça une voix derrière lui. Severus se retourna et haussa un sourcil face au visage hargneux de Lucius Malfoy.

**« Sang de Bourbe ? »** demanda t il en relevant un sourcil.

**« Ouais tu sais les voleurs de magie quoi ! Ces animaux sont pires encore que les traitres à leur sang ! Quand je pense que Dumbledore accepte ces erreurs de la nature dans cette école, ça me débecte ! »**

Enfin la lumière se fit dans l'esprit de Severus. Les nés moldus …

**« D'ailleurs, »** continua Lucius d'un ton doucereux, **« Tu devrais faire attention à tes fréquentations Severus. Tu pourrais renvoyer une mauvaise image en t'associant à cette rousse. »**

**« Je … c'est prévu au programme Lucius, c'est prévu. »** grinça Severus en s'efforçant de ne pas foudroyer son camarade du regard.

**« Heureux de l'entendre, j'attends juste de voir la preuve. Je pourrais … glisser un mot à mon père tu sais. Tu serais un bon élément pour défendre notre cause après tout. » **

Ce soir-là, ni Severus ni James ne réussirent à fermer l'œil. Pendant qu'une jeune fille aux longs cheveux auburn, elle, dormait paisiblement sans savoir ce qui l'attendait.

En ce vendredi après-midi, la majorité des élèves se prélassait dans le parc ensoleillé. Le mois d'octobre était encore exceptionnellement beau et chacun voulait profiter une dernière fois des rayons du soleil. Lily rejoignit le parc, à peu près sûre d'y trouver son ami. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il l'évitait et la Gryffondor était bien déterminée à en connaître la cause : avait elle fait quelque chose de mal ? Etait-ce juste son imagination ? Elle voulait comprendre.

En face du lac, sous un arbre, les quatre maraudeurs discutaient joyeusement. Sous le regard estomaqué de Peter, James s'entraînait à attraper son sempiternel Vif d'Or. Remus gronda à l'adresse de ses condisciple : **« Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi vous m'avez forcé à sortir ! J'aurai mieux révisé au calme à la bibliothèque. »**

**« Ce n'est pas sain, Lunard. »** répondit Sirius d'un air docte, avant de se rallonger dans l'herbe**. « Mais c'est vrai que je m'emmerde comme un rat mort. »**

**« Hey ! » **

**« Oups, juste une expression Peter ! »** s'excusa Sirius avec un sourire désolé.

Après quelques bougonnements, Peter recommença à s'extasier sur la maîtrise des techniques de l'attrapeur.

**«Trouve-toi une occupation alors. »** déclara James, imperturbable.

**« Pff c'est quoi ce conseil à la … Oh attend voir ! Je crois que j'ai trouvé ! »** Ricana Sirius en s'asseyant, sous le regard suspicieux de Remus.

James tourna la tête et vit ce qui avait interpellé son meilleur ami. Severus Rogue, seul, et perdu dans ses pensées.

Ni une ni deux, Sirius s'était levé et s'avançait vers le Serpentard. Bientôt une joute verbale s'en suivit et, sans que quiconque ait vu la chose venir, Severus se retrouva pendu par les pieds au-dessus du lac Noir.

La réaction d'une certaine rousse ne se fit pas attendre. **« BLACK ! LAISSE LE TRANQUILLE ! REPOSE-LE ! IMMEDIATEMENT ! »** Hurla Lily, le visage rougit de colère.

La tête en bas, l'adolescent bouc émissaire repensa aux paroles du leader des Maraudeurs. C'était de sa faute si Lily avait été victime des blagues cruelles … s'il ne faisait rien, elle aussi finirait la tête en bas, humiliée … Sa décision prise, il contrôla l'expression de son visage pour exprimer la haine. Il n'avait qu'à s'imaginer parler à Potter ou Black, ça suffisait à lui faire ressentir des envies de meurtre sanglant.

**« Reste en dehors de ça ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, Sang de Bourbe ! » **

Le mot lui échappa, et immédiatement il se tut. Black en perdit son sourire goguenard et son sortilège se relâcha, laissant tomber Severus tête la première contre l'herbe. James avait pâlit et regardait avec horreur le serpentard.

Mais le pire était le visage de Lily. Sur son visage pâle comme la mort, ses taches de rousseur ressortaient d'autant plus. Ses yeux verts exprimaient une telle peine et une telle souffrance que Severus n'osa pas la regarder en face. Les lèvres pincées pour éviter qu'elles ne tremblent, Lily s'approcha de son meilleur ami et le gifla à volée.

**« Ordure. »** détacha-t-elle avec hargne, et c'est sans un autre mot qu'elle s'éloigna en courant.

Severus jeta un œil noir à Potter et articula silencieusement « Tu es content ? ».

James sentit le sang se retirer de son visage en comprenant que c'était de sa faute, c'était pour protéger Lily contre lui que ce serpentard avait insulté sa meilleure amie.

Prenant sa décision, James fit demi-tour et courut après la jeune fille, malgré les interpellations de ses amis. Il la retrouva au deuxième étage, dans une salle de cours abandonnée, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Elle leva la tête en le voyant entrer et lui cracha.

**« Dégage ! Je n'ai pas besoin que tu te moques de la faible et pathétique Lily Evans ! DEGAGE POTTER ! » **

Sans écouter ce qu'elle hurlait, il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, résistant à ses tentatives pour se dégager. Voyant que se débattre ne servait à rien contre le capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor, Lily arrêta ses protestations et se contenta de pleurer le plus silencieusement possible.

Dévoré par sa propre cruauté et sa culpabilité, James Potter resserra son étreinte et murmura à son oreille combien il était désolé.

La sorcière finit par se calmer un peu, du moins assez pour articuler, même si ses sanglots étaient clairs dans sa voix, **« Tu n'y es pour rien. Tu n'as pas mis ces mots dans la bouche de … de Rogue. Tu … Son visage … tant de haine ! Comment j'ai pu être aussi stupide ! »** Pleura-t-elle en tapant du poing sur l'épaule du garçon.

Ce dernier ne grimaça pas de douleur malgré la force de la rousse, mais ses entrailles se serrèrent en pensant qu'il était vraiment le responsable de toute la douleur de l'adolescente. Qu'il avait été stupide de vouloir éloigner Rogue, à n'importe quel prix. La souffrance de Lily était bien trop grande et réelle pour qu'il ne se sente pas coupable.

Il allait réparer ça … il fallait qu'il se fasse pardonner, même si elle ne savait pas qu'il était la cause de tous ses malheurs.

_Du moins… pas encore_.

* * *

Pour ceux qui sont intéressés, qui veulent suivre mes publications sans avoir à se créer un compte (ou ceux qui veulent tout simplement), j'ai créé un compte facebook pour mon compte d' "auteur".

Le lien se trouve sur mon profil ou alors recherchez sur facebook la page de l'auteur Aelly, l'avatar est le même qu'ici.


End file.
